The Beginning: A Hunger Games Prequel (Crossover)
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS Rated: T Crossover: Hunger Games, X-Files, Warriors, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Summery: ...Consistency is something I've held on to these past years... I shiver. Soon I'll be thrown into an arena ageist my will and be forced to fight to the death. The Hunger Games. UPDATES WILL BE SLOW DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK, SORRY! :(


**The Beginning**

A fan-made prequel to _The Hunger Games_

Featuring characters from _The X Files, Warriors, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson And The Olympians!_

 _Dedicated To:_

 _\- Suzanne Collins_

 _-Chris Carter_

 _-Erin Hunter_

 _-JK Rowling_

 _-Rick Riordan_

 _-All the people who lived through reading this_

 _And, of course,_

 _Mom and Dad_

* * *

The numbers calm me. _Numbers never change. Numbers never change._ Despite the grim subject of the numbers, they are numbers. Numbers are innocent. They are always the same. The consistency is something I've held on to these past years. Through my work on the X Files, and now. Now. I shiver. Soon I'll be thrown into an arena ageist my will and be forced to fight to the death. The Hunger Games.

* * *

 _Where Our Story Begins. . ._

 _The X Files:_

FBI agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully investigate cases that defy explanation, also known as the X Files.

Mulder came to the FBI as a profiler to hopefully uncover the secrets of his sister's abduction by aliens, while Scully was assigned to "debunk" Mulder's work, though that never truly happened.

Set after Season 9, the Greys (aliens) have successfully colonized Earth. The humans that remain are forced to bend to their will.

 _Warriors:_

The Warrior Clans were formed many moons [months] ago, with cats that came from the mountains. Five great leaders emerged from the group, Thunder, Wind Runner, Tall Shadow, River Ripple, and Clear Sky. After a great bloody battle under four massive oak trees, the leaders sought peace, and ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan were born.

The Clans live by a set of rules called the Warrior Code, and are watched over by their dead ancestors, StarClan.

Set after _The Last Hope_ and the short story _Dovewing's Silence_ , but before the next story arc, A Vision of Shadows.

 _Harry Potter:_

Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, is the only person who has ever survived the deadly Killing Curse. He and the dark wizard, Voldemort, meet many times in mortal combat, but Harry is always seeming to slip through the clutches of impending doom.

Harry went to the Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 6 years to learn the necessary skills of becoming a wizard. There he meets his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with other fellow young wizards and witches.

Set after the last chapter of _The Deathly Hallows_ but before the "Nineteen Years Later".

 _Percy Jackson And The Olympians,_ and _The Heroes Of Olympus:_

Percy Jackson is a Greek demigod, son of Poseidon. He has many mythical adventures battling various Greek monsters and demons, as well as going on quests. His girlfriend Annabeth, (daughter of Athena) and Grover (half goat-half man) and the Seven accompany him on his adventures.

Set after _The Blood Of Olympus._

* * *

Characters:

Ruler of Panem: **CGB Spender** (The Smoking Man) from _The X Files_

Tributes:

 **Dana Scully** (former FBI Agent in the division of paranormal activities) forced to live and work far in the Appalachian Mts. From _The X Files._

 **Fox Mulder** (former FBI Agent in the division of paranormal activities) forced to live and work far in the Appalachian Mts. From _The X Files._

 **Jayfeather** (ThunderClan medicine cat, blind, one of the Three, brother to Lionblaze) from _Warriors_

 **Crowfeather** (WindClan warrior, father of Jayfeather, Lionblaze and their sister) from _Warriors_

 **Tawnypelt** (ShadowClan warrior, sister to ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar) from _Warriors_

 **Mistystar** (RiverClan leader) from _Warriors_

 **Harry Potter** (The Boy Who Lived, wizard) from the _Harry Potter_ series

 **Ginny Weasley** (witch) from the _Harry Potter_ series

 **Percy Jackson** (son of Poseidon) from _Percy Jackson And The Olympians_ and _The Heroes Of Olympus._

 **Annabeth Chase** (daughter of Athena) from _Percy Jackson And The Olympians_ and _The Heroes Of Olympus._

Other Characters:

 **Blackstar** (former ShadowClan leader, now dead) from _Warriors_

 **Bellatrix** (dark witch, one of Voldemort's most loyal followers) from _Harry Potter_

 **Cornelius** **[Snow]** (CGB Spender's son) from _The Hunger Games_

 **Flametail** (former ShadowClan medicine cat, now dead) from _Warriors_

 **Firestar** (former leader of ThunderClan, now dead, former kittypet, the fire that will save the Clan, The Fourth) from _Warriors_

 **Lionblaze** (ThunderClan warrior, one of the Three, brother to Jayfeather) from _Warriors_

 **Mayor Walter Skinner** (former assistant director of the FBI) forced to live and work far in the Appalachian Mts. From _The X Files._

 **Molly Weasley** (witch, mother of Ginny) from _Harry Potter_

 **Voldemort** (the most powerful dark wizard of the age, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Tom M. Riddle) from _Harry Potter_

 **William** **[Scully]** (Dana's son) from _The X Files_

* * *

 _ **Part I: The Tributes**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _Scully_

 _Appalachian Mts., future District 12_

The war is over. And we lost. We stand in the ruins of North America, after it was destroyed by bombs, weapons, and unimaginable technology. We were forced to work in these mountains, in the coal mines. I was hired by local healer. Mulder was not as lucky. Forced to work 12 hour shifts in the mines, his shoulders are constantly hunched, and his clothes tatted and dusted in coal dust.

The man, the rebel I knew and loved is gone. It died with his rebellion. The only remnant of that is the Apollo 11 medal I hold tightly in my sweaty palm. We stand in the town square in the sweltering heat. Peacekeepers, or as I knew them, Super Soldiers, box us in. On the porch of The Hall of Justice, a man steps out, hair grey and a light cigarette dangling from his fingers. I instantly feel a rush of hatred to the man. _He_ was the one who destroyed us. _He_ took Mulder from me. _He_ is the one _who deserves to die!_ Not the millions of innocent people across the US, or around the world.

"Thank you for gathering here today."

 _It's not like we had a choice._

"You stand on the brink of a perfect society."

 _Ha, ha._

"In order to ensure prosperity and _peace,_ we will have an annual event called The Hunger Games. Each _District_ will send Tributes to fight to the death."

 _What!_

"We stand gathered here today to reap the first ever Tributes for the Hunger Games. Now ladies first." He walks over to two glass globes on the far side of the porch. He sticks his hand in the first, each are filled to the brim with thousands of little bits of paper. He seems to relish pulling the name from the globe. Of course he does. It's me.

"Dana Scully!" He has an ugly, evil smile on his face. The Peacekeepers close in on me from all sides. I bite, kick, scream. Anything that will free me from their iron grip. By the time they drag me up the porch steps, I'm bruised and blooded, and fairly certain I have a broken nose. The Smoking Man walks towards the second glass globe. I know in my heart who it has to be.

"Fox Mulder."

He does not struggle when two Peacekeepers grab him, one at each arm. He is wilted, like a dying flower. When he is dragged up on the porch, and they tell us to shake hands, his eyes meet mine. Were there was joy and sorrow and love is nothing now. His eyes are empty, hollow. And refuse to meet mine again.

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _Lionblaze_

 _Sanctuary Lake, Sadler Woods, and Hare Hill Woods_

Stupid Twolegs. Stupid, mouse-brained Twolegs! It had been a few moons since the Battle of the Dark Forest, and already evil was spreading among the Clans again! The Twolegs came again, like they did in the Old Forest, but faster, and in greater numbers. They encircled each camp. There were no more Gatherings, no more medicine cat half-moon meetings. Each Clan was on its own.

Today they forced us out in tight groups, into the marshland that was our first place we camped when we came to the Lake. The Twolegs had set up a platform in the middle of the marsh, with four clear leafs filled with objects in them like smaller, pale leafs. The Twoleg on the platform reached into one large leaf, pulled out one of the smaller leafs, and squawked something. Instantly the Twolegs surrounding the ShadowClan cats closed in on a cat. There was a screech that was abruptly cut off, and one of the Twolegs emerged with the limp body of Tawnypelt. Yowls of fear and shock spread throughout the Clans. Tawnypelt was a smart, powerful cat, respected throughout the Clans. She was also kin to my leader and foster father, Bramblestar. No cat would challenge her without thinking twice. The fact she went down so quickly was concerning.

Cats begin to throw themselves at the Twoleg borders, screeching in fear and pain. But the few who escaped were somehow brought down instantly by Twoleg things that made a loud _boom_ echo through the marsh. The remaining cats fell silent and stopped fighting.

The same actions with the leafs was repeated 2 more times with Mistystar of RiverClan and Crowfeather of WindClan, though no cat tried to escape now. The marsh was silent. The Twoleg in the center of the platform reached its puffy pink paw into the last clear leaf. It squawked and the Twolegs around us begin to close in. One reached for a grey tom. He hissed, and vainly tried to swipe at the threat, but his blindness made his blows clumsy and weak. The Twoleg stuck a sharpened silver stick in the cat's body. The gray tom went limp. _Jayfeather._ "No!" I yowled. "Jayfeather!" Instantly time slowed down, and power surged through every muscle. _My power!_ _Please say its back!_ I begin to leap, bite, kick, anything to get to the limp body of my brother. But there were too many. They took him. I failed.

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _Ginny_

 _Hogwarts Castle, Great Hall_

Bellatrix fought like no other witch I have ever seen. She battles the three of us, me, Luna, and Hermione with seamless precision. Curses fly past and all around us; the air is filled with screams and shouts. I glance to my left, and the air seems to ripple. _No,_ I say to myself. _It_ can't _be him._ But my heart holds on to the hope. As I'm distracted, Bellatrix makes her move.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell misses me by barely an inch. Suddenly, Mum is there, dueling like I've never seen her duel before. The air is spiked with tension, and students and Death Eaters alike line the walls in fear to watch the battling Bellatrix and Voldemort. Suddenly, Bellatrix lets out a cackling laugh, and I know what is coming. As I push through the crowd, to save Mum, Bellatrix's eyes go wide for a moment, and she collapses. _Dead._ And as I'm pushed back by a Shield Charm, _he_ appears.

"HARRY!" I scream, along with the crowd. But the room soon falls silent when Voldemort and Harry begin to circle each other, like two wild cats waiting to strike.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry says.

 _So stupidly noble._

Voldemort hissed. "Potter doesn't mean that! That's not how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

 _Fool._

"Nobody. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . I was ready to _die_ to stop you from hurting these people-"

"But you did not!"

"-I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you."

" _You dare-_ "

"Yes, I dare."

 _Come on, Harry! Come on!_

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?!"

"I believe both." Harry said it so calmly, so certain.

That did it. They both cast their spells.

" _AVADA KENDAVRA!"_

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_

I saw them both fall just before the room was filled with a blinding light, and the world was gone.

* * *

Chapter 4:

 _Annabeth_

 _Somewhere in New York_

We had been chased by the man for 3 days. Oh the gods just _can't_ give Percy and Annabeth a break can they?! It must be _sooo_ amusing to see us running around New York in while they sit on their custom made thrones on Olympus.

Sorry. Can you tell I'm in a bad mood? I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle; though you can see I've got her temper too. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson, is a pretty normal guy except for the fact his dad is Poseidon.

Anyway, this "man" is unlike any mortal, demon, or monster I've seen, heard, fought, or read about. He dies like a mortal (aka no disintegration) but in a few hours he is back on our trail. His skin is as strong as steel, and can do some Vulcan-death-grip-but-with-blood-thing. (Sorry, Dad is a _big_ Star Trek fan!) He can't drown also, which _really_ annoyed Percy, being able to summon storms at will and stuff. He can be killed by, like, being crushed in a trash compacter (don't ask) but always comes back sooner or later (often sooner). Agg! SO ANNOYING!

Wait . . . Percy?

 _PERCY!_

Then the world went dark.

* * *

Chapter 5:

 _Scully_

 _Justice Building_

An hour for goodbyes. One hour to leave the people I love and care about with only the words I speak. I should feel lucky, The Smoking Man said. The other Tributes will get no goodbyes at all. I think it's just to make the situation more painful, more heartbreaking.

Faces blur together, always washed with tears. The baker, with his child. Former patients of mine, scars that were healing reopened. My employer. My friends, the Everdeens. Skinner walks in with 15 minutes left.

"Agent."

"Don't call me that."

"Scully."

For an unknown reason, I am suddenly angry. Maybe it's because after all I've been through, I'll die like this. " _What! Did you come here to flood the room with tears!"_

He says nothing for a moment and lets me calm down.

"Sorry." I say.

"Already forgotten. Now Agent, I want you to do something for me. Take care of Agent Mulder. He's sick."

"I know." I pause. "I will." And think of something else. "Do something for me too, ok?" I hold out a piece of gleaming metal. It's a pin, a little golden bird holding on to an arrow. "Keep it. Someday, when the time is right, give it to the Everdeens."

"I understand. But excuse me for asking, where did you get it?"

"On a shop on Elm Street."

He smiled sadly. "Really?"

"Really."

Five minutes.

My son walks in.

"Hey, Mom."

My heart tears in two. My poor, brave son. I fight back tears "Hey, Will."

Four minutes.

"Mom, it's ok." He walks closer, and kneels down beside me. "You'll be ok. Really."

But I'm not. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not.

Three minutes.

"Look at me, Mom." My blue eyes meet his green ones, like Mulder's. "I love you. You're going to be fine."

Two minutes.

One minute.

The guards barge in and begin to pull him away. "No!" I scream. "No!"

Just as the door is closing he says, "And Mom, may the odds be ever in your favor." A single tear runs down his cheek.

Then he is gone. Gone. Gone. . .

* * *

Chapter 6:

 _Jayfeather_

 _Dream_

 _I appear in a field covered in blood. I run, desperate for fresh air, not the metallic tang of blood. My paws slip and slide on the wet grass. I trip. Over Mistystar's dead body. I yowl in pain and horror, and nose deep into her fur, looking for signs of life. I remember how she believed how I didn't drown Flametail. I remember her bravery in battle. I remember she was respected. By Firestar, and Blackstar, and StarClan._ StarClan! _Why must you take her!? Why!? Thunder claps above. I wish I could not see in my dreams. I wish I could not see this horror. But I can. Oh, but I can!_ Rock! _I want to be blind! Take away my sight, please! Only the thunder and lightning and the pouring rain replies. I stop and look over Mistystar. A group of Twolegs moan in grief over a cat's body. I creep closer. The shape of body and the dark, blood spattered fur look sickly familiar._ It's me!

 _Ginny_

 _The Train_

I wake with a pounding headache. "Harry. . ." I mummer quietly. Then it sinks in. _Harry!_ I sit up, and my head felt like it exploded. "Uhh . . ."

"Shh!" he says.

"Harry?" My head is still fuzzy from the fall. Least I _think_ I fell.

"Ya. Now get up. We _have_ to get out of here!" Harry whispers fiercely.

"Wha . . . Why?"

There is fear in his eyes. "I think they're going to kill us."

I'm fully awake now. " _What!?_ Where are we?"

"I think on a train."

I look around the lavish bedroom. "Really?"

"Come on, let's go!"

"Coming, coming!" I reach for my wand. It's not there. "Ahh . . . Harry?"

"They took our wands. But I found this slipped under my door. That's how I got in here." He holds up a silver knife. For the first time I notice the doorknob, broken and battered.

I shake myself, trying to pull it together. "Right", I say, "Let's go."

 _Annabeth_

 _The Train_

 _Percy?_

 _Percy. . ._

"PERCY!" My eyes flew open. I'm lying in a bed. A rather _fancy_ bed. In a rather _fancy_ room. It looks like something out of Aphrodite's dream house. _At least it's not pink._ I scan the room. It looks familiar . . . _Oh, no!_ I thought. _I'm back in the Locus Casino!_

 _Scully_

 _The Train_

I'm on a train to the capital. Yay. It's going around 250 miles per hour. Chances of being wrecked: around 22.5%. Chances of living through the wreck: around 11.4%. Chances of me living . . .

The numbers calm me. _Numbers never change. Numbers never change._ Despite the grim subject of the numbers, they are numbers. Numbers are innocent. They are always the same. The consistency is something I've held on to these past years. Through my work on the X Files, and now. Now. I shiver. Soon I'll be thrown into an arena ageist my will and be forced to fight to the death. The Hunger Games.

 _Percy_

 _The Train_

I woke to a girl and a man just staring at each other. They didn't seem to notice me yet. I felt the gentle rise in my pocket that told me Riptide was there.

The girl was about 14, with long straight dark hair, and icy blue eyes. She resembled Zoe, from the Hunters in a way, she had an aura of strength and power, but only the kind that comes through suffering. The man had messy brown hair, and sea-green eyes. I wondered if he was my half-brother. But he was well over 40, and his hair was streaked with gray. I knew it was not possible, a son of one of the Big Three would never survive to adulthood on their own.

The man shook his head, pain in his eyes, as if to say, "You shouldn't have come." The girl smiled a little. She spoke softly. "I know what they have done to you, brother. Let me help you."

He shook his head in a fierce _no_.

"Then let me help you survive for what is to come." She held out an iron sword. _Nico's sword._ Rage pulled me to my feet, and I could only hear the pounding of my own heartbeat. I drew Riptide-

"Stop, Percus Jackson. There will be enough blood shed soon enough. Nico di Angelo no longer walks the world of the living." I stopped, shocked. She let her guard down a little and a dark aura formed around her.

"Daughter of Hades." I mumbled.

She shook her head sadly. "You have every right to be that way Percy. These next few weeks will be hard. Harder than anything you have done before." She turned back to the man. "Our father-"

The man's face contorted and he gave a strangled grunt, eyes filled with pain and hate.

"Our _real_ father send you this." Her form flickered. "I… I'm just a messenger." That's when I realized the girl was _dead._ "Be strong Fox." She began to fade. "I love you." She was gone.

* * *

Chapter 7:

 _Mulder_

 _The Train_

The halls are dark and silent. I move soundlessly with practiced grace. Carefully I walk down the hall, occasionally swerving to avoid cameras. The paper my sister gave me is heavy in my pocket. After what seems like forever I arrive at _her_ room. I try the handle and smile a little. After everything she still keeps her bedroom door unlocked. _She probably thinks things can never get worse. Well, they can._

I hear my door creak open, and a silhouette of a man is briefly outlined in the dim light before he shuts the door behind him. I still lie there, still, but tensed and ready. Suddenly a hand clamps over my mouth. I fight, but it's no use. He drags me into the bathroom and locks the door. In the sparse light from the window, I see the glint of metal. _A knife._ But instead of the searing pain of ripping flesh, the presser holding onto me suddenly disappears. I can finally look at my captor as I pull him into the light from the window. _Mulder?!_

"What!" I hiss. "WHAT ARE YOU-!" he hold his hand firmly to my mouth again. Once I get the message, he pulls his hand away, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Fine!" I spit, but quieter. He pulls out the knife again, and before I know what he is doing, he slices his palm with one quick movement. Blood begins to pour from the wound. "Mulder." I say softly, my training and years with this man overriding what he just did. Instinctively I grab a towel and move to mop the blood away, but he quickly draws his hand away and shakes his head in a silent _no._ I'm about to force the cloth into the wound when he dips his fingers in the blood and shakely begins to write in the marble floor.

 _Walls have ears_

I instantly understand and lean in closer to talk. "Mulder," I whisper, "Whats wrong?". He trembles and writes another line.

 _Can't tell_

"What do you mean?"

He stabs his finger at the bloody word. _Can't. Can't. Can't._ His eyes are pleading me to understand. Then it dawns on me.

"You can't speak?". I tremble a little.

He collapses onto me, sobbing with relief. He clearly doesn't care about the microphones now. The sounds coming from his throat… they're inhuman. I hold him for a while, like we've held each other so many times before. Then I pull him upright. "Mulder, open your mouth." He shakes his head in a weak _no_ and tries to wipe away the tears but only succeeds in staining his face in blood. "Mulder…" I say again. He lets me gently open his tear and blood stained lips. I gasp in shock. "Oh, Mulder," I say and we both dissolve in a fresh wave of tears. _They cut out his tongue. They cut out his tongue. They cut out his..._

 _Mistystar_

 _Dream_

 _An ugly, hairless cat stood before me. "There is something you must know," he rasped. "A prophecy from long ago... from the dawn of the Clans..."_

 _"_ There will be Three, kin of fire, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. They will find a Fourth, and the Battle between light and dark will be won. _This is how it has always been, but it shall not remain. After the Battle, the Three will be split apart, finally, cruelly, forever. And darkness shall encase the world again, until the Jay that Mocks rises._

 _Wait for a Mocking Bird, for a Mockingjay."_

 _"So all is not lost?", Mistystar murmured. The cat shook his head. "For you, for many others, yes. But like Jay's Wing, like Jayfeather, a jay will save us. Do not fear young one. There is always a Jay to save us." He padded closer. "But you must be strong. Follow the Warrior Code with every beat of your heart, with every breath you take. They need a leader, all of them."_

 _Mistystar bowed her head. "I am honored. But... what will happen to us."_

 _Sorrow shone in Rock's icy blue eyes. "The Games of Hunger, young one. The Hunger Games."_

 _Harry_

 _The Train_

We creep down the halls slowly, weary of the doors on every side and wishing for our wands. Suddenly a door bursts open and a red haired woman stumbles out, half full wine glass in her hand. She slumps ageist the wall.  
"Hell, Mulder, what did you get yourself into?" She stares at the wine glass. "What did you get me into?" She hiccuped and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back up to the wall.

"Mam?"

She jumps, dropping the glass and shattering it. "Damn alcohol." She looks at me. "I look terrible, don't I?"

"I... uh..." Ginny jumps in.

"Yep. Looks like you've been through hell and back." She snorts.

"I have and done it again. You should keep this one. She knows women." As the kneels to clean up the mess, Ginny and I come over to help. She smiles a little.

"Do you know where we are?"

Her smile disappears and her face turns icy. "Yes. Were here to fight to the death. It's called The Hunger Games."


End file.
